Una decisión definitiva
by Aika Emi
Summary: Akane se da cuenta de que Ranma ya eligió prometida, ¿Pero no es ella?, tendrán que pasar y verlo. Un pequeño One-Shot, antes de que continúe con las historias que tengo pendientes.


◇◇~Narra Akane~◇◇

Trato de evitarlo, pero simplemente no puedo, sabía que esto algún día llegaría, pero tenía la esperanza que fuera dentro de más tiempo... pero al final, ya elegiste a una prometida.

Me siento tan tonta, por sentir un amor no correspondido, siempre me decía que tenía que olvidarte, que no tenía oportunidad contra ellas, sin embargo me deje llevar por tus palabras, esas que sólo una vez me dijiste, en Yusenkio, y a pesar de que las negaste, deposite mis esperanzas en esas dos palabras " **Te amo** ".

No quiero escuchar tu rechazo, no después de haberte dicho que te amaba en aquella nota, después de dartela no me dijiste nada, simplemente me evitaste y te fuiste con Ukyo, eso fue lo único que me bastó para entender que no sentías lo mismo, que lo que dijiste allí fue producto de la desesperación y la pena por creerme muerta ahí.

¿Qué hago ahora?, no puedo amar a otro, no es así de fácil olvidar lo que siento por ti, pero tampoco puedo deprimirme en mi cama y llorar hasta no poder más, con eso no ganaría nada. Tampoco puedo preguntar la razón por la cual la elegiste a ella y no a mi, era muy obvio, además siempre me lo dijiste, Ukyo en mejor que yo en todo, ella es más bonita, sabe cocinar, sería buena ama de casa, es mejor en el arte, en pocas palabras ella es la mujer perfecta.

En cambio, yo no sé hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que ella o que las demás, la batalla ya la perdí antes de empezar, y eso me duele. ¿Por qué no puedes amarme como a ella?, ¿Tanto te desagrado?, ¿Por qué no puedo ser esa mujer con la que de seguro sueñas?. Sonará muy egoísta pero simplemente quería que me amarás sólo a mi, que jamás me dejarás, pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

No puedo irme, eso sería escapar y la familia se preguntaría porque me fui, pero tampoco puedo enfrentar la realidad.

Decidí dejar de dar vueltas en mi cama y me levante, tenía que ir a la escuela. Me puse mi uniforme y baje, no te encontré allí, lo cual no me sorprendió, ni mucho menos pregunté en dónde estabas, sabía que estabas con Ukyo o al menos, eso siempre me decía tu padre al preguntarle de tu paradero.

Me fui sin desayunar, la verdad mi apetito se había cerrado por completo esos 5 días en los que empezaste a salir con ella. Llegué a la escuela y los vi a un lado, escuché como ella te gritaba, parecía reclamarte, sabía que no podía espiar pero mi curiosidad me ganó, me escondí detrás del árbol y empecé a escuchar.

-No entiendo porqué te molestas tanto.- Fue lo primero que escuché que le decías.

-¿A no?, yo creo que si lo sabes, ¿Por qué aún guardas la carta que ella te dio?, ¡Te dije que la tiraras, ya no te hará falta!.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes.- Vi como sacarte un papel, lo rompiste y tiraste al bote de basura.

Ya no quiero ver más, rápidamente pero sin que me detectaran hice como que recién llegaba y camine directo a la escuela, me contenía para no llorar, por lo menos hasta que llegara a un lugar en donde pudiera estar sola, ahí ya no me importaría llorar.

La campana sonó, anunciando que las clases ya empezaban, pero no me importó, estaba en el cuarto donde guardamos el material deportivo, detrás del colegio, iba a ir pero te vi ir con Ukyo de la mano, no fui fuerte y deje que mi dolor me ganará, simplemente volví a cerrar la puerta y lloré una vez más.

◇◇~Narra Ranma~◇◇

Me pareció raro no verte entrar a clases, normalmente en estos días siempre llegabas antes que yo, incluso cuando tomaron lista y dijeron tu nombre, para que no tuvieras problemas dije que estabas enferma. Sin embargo, creo que no es sólo eso, creo que algo te estaba molestando, sin embargo no puedo concentrarme en eso ahora, no creo que sea mi problema.

Cuando sonó la campana anunciando el almuerzo, tome el mío y fui a la azotea, normalmente había comido con Ukyo en estos días, pero no creo que se moleste si hoy no lo hago.

Antes de que pueda pasar, escuché un sollozo, por curiosidad abrí un poco la puerta y pude verte ahí, llorando en los brazos de Ryoga, ¿Cómo llegó ente aquí? , aunque con lo despistado que es no me sorprende que se encuentre aquí pero... un momento... ¿Por qué lloras?.

◇◇~Narra Akane~◇◇

Cuando sonó el almuerzo, ya estaba en la azotea, me había encontrado con Ryoga, dijo que de milagro pudo llegar desde su casa hasta aquí sin perderse, dijo que me traía un presente, él siempre tan cariño, sin embargo no pude evitar pensar en Ranma, ¿Por qué no pude fijarme en Ryoga?, Él siente algo por mi y no estaría mal, ¿No?, pero no puedo hacerle eso a Ryoga, seria como jugar con sus sentimientos y buscar consuelo en sus brazos. No quiero lastiamarlo.

Empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta, Ryoga pensó que su regalo no me había gustado, que por cierto era un hermoso collar, en forma de corazón, parecía caro, además también me había dado un Kimono que era de color azul con flores de cerezo en él, también parecía muy caro. Le expliqué porque estaba así y él solo se arrodilló y me acomodó entre sus brazos, para que me desahoraga.

Por un momento me sentí observada, pero de seguro era Ryoga. Deje de llorar y lo miré, agradecida por dejarme llorar en su pecho, y él sólo tomó mi barbilla y me besó, ¡Dios Mío!, este es mi segundo beso, aunque el primero fue con Ranma no conciente ya que estaba en el Neko-Ken pero aun así cuenta, a pesar de que él no lo recuerde. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, incluso sentí la cara muy caliente.

Literalmente, la puerta salió volando de una patada, Ryoga y yo nos separamos al sentirlo.

◇◇~Narra Ranma~◇◇

Luego de un rato Akane paró de llorar, no sabia porque lo hacía pero para que este así, no debe ser bueno. Le dio las gracias al cerdo de Ryoga por dejarla llorar y... ¡¿Cómo se atreve a besarla?!... Tardé en reaccionar, ya que me dejó impactado, pero no tarde en volar la puerta con una fuerte patada, ¡Ese cerdo las pagará por besarla!.

Ambos me miraban sorprendidos y asustados, no era para menos, de seguro de mis ojos salía fuego. Un aura roja que se hacía cada vez más grande crecía en mi. No entendía porque me sentía así, en mi mente sólo estaba matando a Ryoga de mil formas distintas.

Tome del brazo a Akane con algo de fuerza y la aparte, sólo para después golpear a Ryoga con todo lo que tenia, ¡No pienso dejarlo vivo después de lo que hizo, me traicionó!.

◇◇~Narra Akane~◇◇

No esperaba que Ranma llegara, ni tampoco que se pusiera a golpear a Ryoga, su aura era difícil no notarla, llego a donde estábamos, me tomo del brazo con algo de brusquedad y me apartó para golpear a Ryoga.

¿Pero que le pasa?, ¿Como puede hacer eso?, no tarde en tratar de separar a Ranma de Ryoga sin embargo...

◇◇~Narra Ranma~◇◇

Pude sentir como Akane trataba de separarme tirando de mi brazo, pero sin darme cuenta, ella fue la que salio herida, la golpeé sin querer, al sentirlo, la miré por unos segundos, y ella estaba en el suelo, con una mano en su mejilla que estaba roja por el golpe, miraba al suelo. ¡No puede ser!, ¡No quise hacerlo!.

Sin esperar más la tome en brazos y la llevé a otro lado, en donde pudiéramos estar a solas y de paso poder ver como estaba. Iba saltando por los tejados y ella no se movió, de seguro esta molesta, no era para menos.

Después de tantos saltos llegué a un lugar en el cual yo solía ir cuando necesitaba estar a solas, ahí tenía cosas para poder curarla.

La deje en el suelo con delicadeza, y fui a buscar el botiquín.

◇◇~Narra la Autora~◇◇

Ranma buscaba el botiquín en todos los lados de aquella cabaña, sin mirar que Akane no reaccionaba, ella aun sentía el golpe, de alguna forma creía que fue lo correcto, ya que ella se dejo besar, ¿No?, pero... no tuvo que reaccionar así, no había motivo.

Sin duda ese golpe fue el más fuerte que le hubieran dado, para ella significaba el rechazo, el odio y la desaprobación que el chico de la trenza sentía hacia ella.

Ranma encontró el botiquín y fue con ella, a pesar de que no reaccionaba, cuando él se le acercó solo se pudo alejas un poco, aun sin verlo a la cara.

-Akane... sé que estas molesta, pero no quise golpearte, no era para ti, de verdad lo siento, ahora de ya me verte.- Se le volvió a acercar y esta vez sostuvo su rostro para examinarla. Se sentía horrible por haber osado a golpear a una chica, y más porque era Akane.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue vendar su herida, no tenía hielo como para ponerle en la cara. Tendría que ir a casa, pero la llevaría con el doctor Tofu.

Se levantó y le extendió la mano para que fueran, al diablo las clases, Akane era más importante. Sin embargo ella no tomó su mano, sino que la golpeó y ella sola se levantó, Ranma no pudo tomar eso más como un simple hecho de que estaba muy enojada, y no la culpaba, por lo que guardó silencio.

-Anda, apresurate a llegar a la escuela, Ukyo y los demás se deben preguntar en donde estas.- Escuchó decir a Akane, pero por un momento pensó que no era ella, pues esa manera tan fría y sin emoción con la que le habló no era común en ella.

-No iré, te llevaré con Tofu para que te vea.

-Yo puedo ir sola perfectamente, tu vete.

-¡Dios Akane!, yo fui quien te lastimo, sé que de seguro me odias, pero por lo menos te llevaré a que te curen, ¡No seas tan terca mujer!... pero espera... ¿Por qué mencionas a Ukyo?, ¿Ella qué tiene que ver en esto?

-Nada, sólo que de seguro esta preocupada, ya que no comiste con ella ni tampoco apareces, debe de estar buscndote.

-¿Como sabes que he comido con ella?, ¿Nos espías?.

-Claro que no. Siempre comen en el salón, todos los vemos.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.

-Ehhhh... si lo hice, genio.- Dijo Akane, frunciendo en ceño.l

-No, no entendiste. ¿Es que estas celosa?.

-¿Y de qué voy a estar celosa? .

-Oh, no sé, podría ser porque ya no paso tiempo contigo, ya no me ves en el desayuno ni porque Respondí a tu carta de hace unos días.

-Esas son... ¿Mi carta?.- Pregunto sorprendida, no creyó que la recordara.

-Si, la que decía que yo te gustaba, ¿Es que ya no lo recuerdas?.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Qué con eso?, ya te burlaste, ¿Me puedo ir ya?.- De verdad quería irse, ya no tenía nada que hacer.

-No, y no me estoy burlando, ¿Es por eso que me mencionaste a Ukyo?, ¿Estás celosa?

Akane no pudo más, su enojo y desesperación le ganaron y las palabras salieron solas.- ¡Pues si!, ¡Estoy muy celosa!, ¡Y muy lastimada!, ¡No te imaginas lo que se siente que te rechacen, nunca sabrás lo que se siente algo no correspondido!. ¡Y lo peor es que te burlas!, ¡Ya tienes lo que querías!, ¡Ya acabaste con mi orgullo y dignidad!... ya no tengo nada...-Eso último lo dijo con vos quebrada, además sentía que no podía mantenerse en pie, se sentó en el piso y se puso a llorar.

Cubrió sus ojos, no podía creer que estaba llorando frente a Ranma, para ela eso era rebajarse mucho más de lo bajo que ya estaba.

Sin embargo no pasó ni dos minutos después de que ella se puso a llorar, que sintió unos brazos rodearla.

-No es... lo que tu crees... de verdad, lo mal entendiste todo.- Dijo para después sacar un papel de su bolsillo, lo abrió y se lo mostró.

-No lo... tiraste...

-Claro que no, ¿Cómo iba a tirar la carta que me alegro la vida?... Akane...

-Basta...- Lo separó de ella y lo miró.- No juegues conmigo, no de esa forma, tampoco con Ukyo, ¡No se lo merece!.

-No juego con ella, no es lo que tu crees, sólo me estaba aconsejando, para que pueda decirte...

-¿Decirme Qué?- Sus lágrimas ya habían desaparecido y ahora estaba interesada en lo que le diría su prometido.

-Que bueno... no será el mejor lugar pero... yo...yo también te amo.- Volvió a abrazarla, como acto reflejo para que no viera su sonrojo.

Ella no pudo decir nada, no esperaba esa declaración, por una vez en su vida no sabia que decir, que hacer... sólo pudo volver a hablarle y quitarse esa duda de la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué siempre me ignorabas?, ¿Por qué fuiste con Ukyo?

-Bueno, Ukyo dijo que sería bueno que pensara en como decirte que también te amaba, pero no fue nuestra intención hacerte daño. Como siempre fue mi amiga le pedí ayuda... bueno... a ella y a Ryoga.

-¿Ryoga?

-Verás... lo de que Ryoga apareciera estaba planeado, él debía distraerte lo suficiente como para que Ukyo y yo terminaramos.

-¿Terminaran Qué?.

-Si vienes, lo sabrás.

Le extendió la mano y esta vez si la tomó, fue con él Hasta la escuela y fue recibida con un enorme cartel que era sostenido por Ryoga y Ukyo, este mismo decía "Yo también te amo, Akane" . Volvió la mirada a Ranma y este de algún lugar saco un ramo de flores.

-Bueno... no será la declaración del siglo pero...- No pudo continuar ya que Akane lo abrazó.

-No... es mucho mejor.

Aplausos se escucharon y ambos vieron literalmente a toda la escuela felicitandolos.

-Ya era hora, Ranma.- Murmuró uno de sus amigos.

-Felicidades Akane.- Está vez fue Ukyo quien se le acercó.- No fue mi Intencion herirte, lo siento.

-¿Cómo...?.- Preguntó Akane y Ukyo sólo se tocó la nariz como respuesta, haciéndole saber lo que quería decir.

◇◇~Narra Akane~◇◇

Al fin y al cabo, no fue lo que yo esperaba, Ranma dijo que me amaba, ¡Por fin lo confesó!, no puedo creer que sea verdad, cuando llegamos a casa nuestros padres dijeron que dentro de unos días sería la boda, parece que ellos sabían, pero logramos convencerlos de que nos casariamos cuando estemos listos. Ranma me explico el plan que tenía con Ukyo, y que lo que vi, cuando tiro un papel, era porque me habían visto y tenían que disimular.

Ahora, puedo ser feliz, con el hombre que eh amado desde que lo conocí.


End file.
